Road Trip
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: So, what REALLY happens when put together Johnny, Dally, Steve, Twobit, Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, Tim, Curly, Angela, 20 cities with motels and a hoard of fans? Well fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Discontinued due to OOC.
1. Introduction

Road Trip

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

June 15th: Introduction

It all started out as a perfectly normal summer vacation and then, all of a sudden........it got ugly. One of my friends thought it would be a great idea to go on a nice long road trip. I had been fourteen for about six months and had been cursed with the name....Ponyboy. My father and mother, who had died in a car accident, were very original people. My parents death wasn't the most important thing on my mind now, the thing is: Dally.

Dally Winston is of seventeen years of age had blonde hair so blonde that it was platinum. He had high cheekbones and a towed forehead. He also possessed a hot temper and reckless driving skills. Everyone in my gang knew that and yet, somehow, Dally ended up driving. Go figure. I am squished between him and my best friend Johnny.

Johnny Cade is sixteen. He is the 'pet' of the gang. We were going on this road trip to celebrate his release from prison. Johnny and I were walking in the park five months ago when we were jumped by Socs. Johnny stabbed one Soc, who's name was Bob, in the stomach but luckily didn't kill him. It was self defense and everyone admitted it. Johnny however, was sentenced to five months imprisonment because he was wandering in the middle of the night and carrying a switchblade and few cancersticks with him. But after he was released they didn't confiscate the cigarettes or the switchblade. The rest of the gang got themselves in jail too just so they could be with Johnny. Hey, what are friends for? Only Darry, Soda, and I couldn't do that.

Darry Curtis is around 22 and is the one who had to take care of Sodapop and me so he couldn't go out and do something like that. Plus, what would he do? It's us that separate's Darry from a Soc. Darry is my oldest brother that looks almost like my father yet he sometimes acts completely different. He's trying too hard to make something out of me, that's why. 

Sodapop Curtis is my second older brother and is seventeen. He's really handsome and girls are attracted to him like nails are to a magnet. He, in contrast to Darry, is happy go lucky and has a grin so crazy he could make you grin back.

Steve Randle is Soda's best friend, works part-time at the DX gas station while Soda works full time, and is seventeen too. He's got soft bitter eyes and his father is always throwing him out and then paying him to make up for it although that's nothing to Johnny's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Cade didn't give a hoot about Johnny, he could do anything he wanted to do and they wouldn't care. Sometimes when his mom got upset she would yell at him for the whole state to hear and his father would hit him when he got extra drunk and it was just a whole mess. Johnny had planed on running away or committing suicide but we were always there to stop him. Steve at the present moment didn't look to happy because Two-bit was singing 'a thousand bottles of beer on the wall'.

Two-bit Matthews's real name is Keith but he can't keep his trap shut. He's always gotta say somethin'. He's nineteen now and has slick side burns that he's mighty proud of.......for now. I'm writing this because I know that the moment I get back to school there's gonna be some kind of 'what did you do on your summer vacation' writing assignment so I'm writing this now instead of later where I don't remember anything.

The last three members of our group were the Shepards. I don't know how they were involved in this but I bet Dally offered them a vacation and that was the only reason they were coming. First there was the oldest, Tim Shepard, who was turning nineteen in a month. The second was Curly Shepard who will turn sixteen in about two moths. Then there was Angela Shepard who was turning fifteen in about four months.

(A/N: To tell the truth I have no idea how old Angela is suppose to be. All I know is that she's Tim and Curly's younger sister. So sue me.) It was me Dally, me, Johnny, and Two-bit in the front and then Angela, Darry, Soda, Curly, Steve, and Tim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Bottles of Beer, The Outsiders, and Matt...

Road Trip

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

June 15th continued: Bottles of Beer, The Outsiders, and Matt Dillon

"Two-bit, shut up! Just shut up!" Dally yelled yet Two-bit kept on singing. Finally we reached Oklahoma city and Two-bit stopped for some strange apparent reason.

"That's it? We went through ninety bottles of beer on the wall and your not even gonna finish? I yelled.

"Yeah..." Two-bit replied, "Your right! Ten bottles of beer on the wall, ten bottles of beer..." Everyone groaned and Dally slammed his head on the horn making a long honking sound causing Angela to wake up.

"Hey! What the hell was that for? You know, Dally, your not the only one in this... Wow, he's still going at it?" Angela asked now noticing Two-bit. 

"Yep." Steve said. Finally, to everyone's relief Two-bit ran out of bottle of beer on the wall and there was peace and quiet. This lasted for about five seconds. A whole car of girls came up. They waved, blushed, yelled, 'we love you' and a couple even flashed us and then all left.

"Well that was interesting..." Tim said.

"They were probably waving at Soda." Steve replied.

"Of course," Soda boasted, "they know a sex symbol when they see one!" Darry and me snickered. We knew some pretty childish secrets about the 'sex symbol'. Finally we came at this big motel, we parked, and we got out of our car like any normal poor, low-class, hoodlums. Then this group of girls passing on the other side of the street yelled.

"We love you Matt Dillon!"

"Who's Matt Dillon?" Dally asked.

"He's that star in that movie, what's it called?" I asked.

"The Outsiders." Johnny answered.

"Sounds like a cool movie." Dally said, "Soda must resemble one of the stars. Lets go see it tonight."

Five hours later in a hotel room:

I write these words and they may seem both strange and a little crazy yet I swear they were true. First off, the movie The Outsiders stared US!

"Look! I'm on T.V.!" Two-bit pointed and stared. All of us like it at first, Curly and Angela didn't because they weren't in it, but then it went from good to bad really fast. Johnny ended up killing Bob, then he ended up in the emergency room, then he ended up DYING, and Dally killed himself out of grief. We stayed for the credits and went down the names.

Marcia Michelle Meyrink 

Bob Sheldon Leif Garrett 

Cherry Valence Diane Lane 

Randy Anderson Darren Dalton 

Tim Shepard Glenn Withrow 

Two-bit Matthews Emilio Estevez

Steve Randle Tom Cruise

Darrel Curtis Patrick Swayze

Sodapop Curtis Rob Lowe

Ponyboy Curtis C. Thomas Howell

Johnny Cade Ralph Macchio

Dallas Winston Matt Dillon

"Some sex symbol you are!" Dally yelled at Soda, "I'm Matt Dillon!" With that screaming fan girls chased Dally around the theater. He was finally able to loose them when we were outside. Everyone was inside, except for Dally and Soda because Dally was gloating as usual, the car talking about the movie when we heard a voice cry out and it turned out that Dallas's encounter with the fan girls was long from over. Soda had jumped inside grabbed one of my paper from my binder and wrote "WELCOME TO THE CORNER OF PAY BACK!!!" Dally was cursing at Soda as he took Dally's car and drove away. Even as I write I see the cold, tuff, Dallas Winston now coming over to the motel clad in nothing except his boxers covered with money symbols. Scratch that out, a girl just stole it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Surefire Way to Get Rid of a Cop

Road Trip

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

June 16th: The Surefire Way to Get Rid of a Cop 

Last night, through some chance of fate, there was only one bed and nine of us (not including some snacks left there that probably were to expensive for us to pay in a lifetime and a T.V. that didn't have cable).

"So who get's the bed?" Two-bit asked.

"We'll all get the bed." Angela answered.

"But we won't all fit." Tim said.

"Then we'll just have ta make it fit." In that moment Dally came strolling in his birthday suite.

"What the fuck? Where are all your clothes?" Darry asked.

"They took 'em.......There was a whole crowd.....a whole army....they was everywhere!" Dally gasped.

"Even yer boxers?" Tim Shepard asked.

"Here," Darry said reaching for our stuff and taking out a few of Dally's clothes, "Make yourself decent." While Dally got dressed Two-bit announced that he was hungry.

"So lets go find a restaurant and have some 'take an' out'" Dally said and I knew what Dally meant was eat and then escape without a bill. So we piled out and looked for whatever restaurant that had the misfortune to be seen first. I trailed to the back to Johnny.

"You alright?" I asked and Johnny smiled and nodded. When Johnny went to jail we were all worried that he was gonna go hard like Dally. He had become paler and skinnier so I had to ask every now and then whether he was okay. We finally came to a restaurant called Val's. We spent most of the time thinking about what to order and which waitress is the cutest. Dally of course, had to open his big mouth. We didn't get any food but there was a lot of girls who had seen 'The Outsiders' movie. Curly and Angela must of noticed because as soon as they looked around while everyone else was teasing Dally about last night, the two younger Shepard siblings went and started the car. Soon all kind of girls were on us like hounds. We came running out except Dally got in the car first and locked Soda out.

"Dally! Let me in! Let me in!" I heard him try to yell of a scream of fan girls. When we finally got my brother in he too had only his underwear on. We decided that until we were out of the state we should have room service. As we driving back to the hotel to hide a cop pulled us over for driving to fast.

"Son, do you know how fast you were driving there?" the cop said.

"Like I care?" Dally answered back.

"You will when I through with you ya punk and..........why is that man in his boxers?"

"Hey! They're not boxers! They're briefs!" Soda said proudly.

"Look! It's Winnie the Pooh!" Dally cried.

"Where?!?" the cop said as he looked around and Dally drove away and back to the hotel. As we went up to our room girls squealed at Soda wether they had seen 'The Outsiders' movie or not. Then again, it's not every day you see a blonde, good-lookin' greaser in his boxers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Harry Potter and Amesia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Road Trip

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

June 16th: Harry Potter and Amnesia

Last night, through some chance of fate, there was only one bed and nine of us (not including some snacks left there that probably were to expensive for us to pay in a lifetime and a T.V. that didn't have cable).

"So who get's the bed?" Two-bit asked.

"We'll all get the bed." Angela answered.

"But we won't all fit." Tim said.

"Then we'll just have ta make it fit." In that moment Dally came strolling in his birthday suite.

"What the fuck? Where are all your clothes?" Darry asked.

"They took 'em.......There was a whole crowd.....a whole army....they was everywhere!" Dally gasped.

"Even yer boxers?" Tim Shepard asked.

"Here," Darry said reaching for our stuff and taking out a few of Dally's clothes, "Make yourself decent." While Dally got dressed Two-bit announced that he was hungry.

"So lets go find a restaurant and have some 'take an' out'" Dally said and I knew what Dally meant was eat and then escape without a bill. So we piled out and looked for whatever restaurant that had the misfortune to be seen first. I trailed to the back to Johnny.

"You alright?" I asked and Johnny smiled and nodded. When Johnny went to jail we were all worried that he was gonna go hard like Dally. He had become paler and skinnier so I had to ask every now and then whether he was okay. We finally came to a restaurant called Val's. We spent most of the time thinking about what to order and which waitress is the cutest. Dally of course, had to open his big mouth. We didn't get any food but there was a lot of girls who had seen 'The Outsiders' movie. Curly and Angela must of noticed because as soon as they looked around while everyone else was teasing Dally about last night, the two younger Shepard siblings went and started the car. Soon all kind of girls were on us like hounds. We came running out except Dally got in the car first and locked Soda out.

"Dally! Let me in! Let me in!" I heard him try to yell of a scream of fan girls. When we finally got my brother in he too had only his underwear on. We decided that until we were out of the state we should have room service. As we driving back to the hotel to hide a cop pulled us over for driving to fast.

"Son, do you know how fast you were driving there?" the cop said.

"Like I care?" Dally answered back.

"You will when I through with you ya punk and..........why is that man in his boxers?"

"Hey! They're not boxers! They're briefs!" Soda said proudly.

"Look! It's Winnie the Pooh!" Dally cried.

"Where?!?" the cop said as he looked around and Dally drove away and back to the hotel. As we went up to our room girls squealed at Soda wether they had seen 'The Outsiders' movie or not. Then again, it's not every day you see a blonde, good-lookin' greaser in his boxers.

  
  


June 18th : The Power of Knocking Someone Out

Because our ordeal with the cop we were not aloud to return into Oklahoma City limits for a whole year so we're a little ahead of schedule. I have never, in my whole life, ever seen a cop bawl like that because he thought he saw 'Whinie the Pooh'. We rode the car for about two hours before Two-bit found yet ANOTHER way to bug the hell out of Dally.

"I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I need to go to the little Greasers room. I miss Kathy. Are we there yet?"

"Is your brain the size your balls?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Why not use your magic to make the car fly?"

"Because you can't make a car fly. There's no such thing as magic."

"That's what Uncle Dursley said too!"

"Who?"

"Uncle Dursley from Harry Potter. He says there's no such thing as magic."

"Two-bit have you ever seen someone flying on a broomstick?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen a dragon? Or done a magic spell?"

"No."

"Therefor there is no such thing."

"Well, I read that if you clap your hands." Two-bit started, "And wish really hard.....If you believe in yourself then all your dreams will come..." Two-bit never got to finish because Dally had his hands around his neck saying, "Do you ever turn off?!?!? Can't I have one peaceful hour where you're saying nothing? Huh?"

With that Darry gave one sharp blow to the head and Dally was out like a light. The car screeched to a halt.

"Thanks, superman, for a moment I thought...." with another smack Darry aim for Two-bit but accidently got Johnny. Tim Shepard ended up taking the wheel and had just as much luck of driving lawfully as Dally. We drove so late into the night that we all fell asleep except for Tim, who was driving, for three hours. It was when we stopped at a hotel that I woke and started to wake Johnny.

"Hmm...ugh." he answered groggily.

"Johnny we here. It's time to get up." I answered.

"Huh?...Who's Johnny? Who are you?" he answered be puzzled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
